


对于不听人话的冒险者该如何处置

by q98775258



Category: Epic NPC Man (Web Series)
Genre: Honeywood, M/M, VLDL, Viva La Dirt League
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q98775258/pseuds/q98775258
Summary: 每当你按下一次Skip键，就会有一个NPC的怨念值上升一格，保护NPC，从我做起。请不要代入玩家视角，会很痛（物理意义）。注：是Epic NPC Man中Greg直怼玩家那集的衍生。20.10.29更新了大幅度修改后的版本。尽量丰富完了起承转合的整个阶段。
Relationships: Greg/The Adventurer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	对于不听人话的冒险者该如何处置

今天游戏系统更新了新的地图，作为老玩家的他肯定不会错过第一时间去探索新天地，不过他注意到系统提示说进入新地图之后就不能再回Honeywood，因此他调出系统界面，查看在城镇里还有哪些任务没做，其中排在前三位的便是“帮助Greg寻找他的羊群”“帮Greg摘花”“Greg的回信”。这么一看他几乎完全跳过了NPC Greg的所有日常任务。

他走到Greg面前，按下对话键。

“你好冒险者……”

“skip.”

“我很放心，因为……”

“skip.”

“我有重要的事情……”

“skip.”

“这件事情真的很重要……”

“skip.”

“Don’t skip me.”

“skip.”

“DON’T SKIP ME.”

“skip.”

“……”Greg没有说话，只是面无表情地盯着他，接着，他叹了口气，又诡异地笑了两声：“冒险者，skip功能是他们赋予你们的特权，权力滥用可不是好的做法。”

在所谓的“游戏世界”里，NPC比普通玩家的权限更高，但从“地位”上来说，NPC们一直隐忍的生活着。被所谓的“指令”玩弄、被迫收一些根本没用的垃圾、违心地说着感谢的话、被所谓的任务束缚而不得自由……

作为这个世界的居民，他们被剥夺了许多正常生活的权利。

对于NPC来说，没有自我意识反而是幸福的。所以，拥有了自我意识Greg很痛苦。

他尝试过反抗、尝试过接受这一切，但无论是哪种选择都无法让他从痛苦中逃脱，因为始终他都处于控制之下，即便他知道是什么在控制着这个世界的运转。

唯一能让他喘口气的，就是“世界的异常时间”，按照玩家们口中的话来说，就是BUG。

不得不说今天一切的安排都是那么的完美，今天是久违了的“世界的异常时间”。

冒险者确定刚刚自己看到了面前NPC露出了怪异的笑容，猎奇心理让他觉得这是官方更新之后加入的彩蛋，但面对未知事物的本能让他想要光速下号。安全意识让他确认了一下退出按钮是否还健全，而令人不安的事情在此刻发生了，他貌似失去了对身体的控制。

他难得地感受到了全息游戏让人毛骨悚然之处。如果是以前，他只需要拔掉电脑插头就可以结束这段未知的旅行。

Greg怜悯地看着今天正好撞到枪口上来的冒险者，并真切地希望他会讨厌接下来所有的一切，但又不得不铭记于心。

Greg从屋里拿出前两天另一位冒险者卖给他的废椅子，放在了冒险者身后：“请坐，冒险者。”冒险者根本没有选择，他现在跟牵线木偶一样，完全只能听从Greg的指令。

“冒险者，麻烦把你身上所有装备都扔到地上。”

被迫扔掉所有装备的冒险者此时身上只剩下了一条内裤，直到此刻他还以为NPC只是想劫财，但Greg跨过地上一堆装备径直走到他面前的时候，他察觉到可能他想的简单了一些。

“冒险者，你有试过把设定上不能脱的装备脱下来过吗？为什么不试试呢？”Greg俯视着他，人畜无害地笑着。

机械地脱着自己最后一件衣服的冒险者终于绝望地意识到自己完全无法抵抗Greg的指令，他此时唯一庆幸的是周围除了一堆NPC外没有除他以外的玩家，但一回想这群NPC里又不知道有多少个像他这样脱离了“控制”的NPC，于是他的精神又高度紧张起来。

Greg半跪在冒险者面前，触碰着他已经半勃起的阴茎，感慨道：“看，这个游戏的建模多精致啊，连这种地方都做得很细致，你不觉得吗？”他的指甲顺着柱体上的纹路滑下，指甲稍微陷入肉里的刺痛让冒险者头皮发麻，但下体却又挺立起来了一点，Greg注意到后不禁发笑，“人体还真是奇怪不是吗，明明是恐惧心理但也会同时感到兴奋，我想想……或许你现在正需要一个kiss来缓和急速上升的肾上腺素？在你的控制界面试着输入kiss指令如何？”

冒险者并不信他会那么好心还顾虑到自己的肾上腺素，而且他也不想被kiss，虽然他无法选择不去做这件事。

输入了/kiss之后，Greg一脸遗憾地说道：“很遗憾冒险者，你的好感度完全不够，还有你知道吗，在好感度不够却想做越界行为的时候，NPC是有权利做出反击行为的。”

在Greg跟冒险者说这些话的期间，Greg的手也没闲着，虽然Greg的手法毫无技巧性可言，但冒险者被Greg带动着还是逐渐走向了极限，而就在他即将达到极限的时候，未曾想Greg从口袋中掏出了一把小刀，对着冒险者的腹部就是一刀。

“包括稍微过度一点的暴力行为。”

冒险者呜咽着倒了下去，下体的胀痛和腹部流血的疼痛糅合在一起，他已经无法再做过多的思考，只能无力祈求着快点从这场噩梦中醒来。

Greg站起身，从口袋里拿出一块布擦了擦冒险者刚刚坐着的椅面，然后面朝倒下的冒险者坐了下来，抬起脚踩在了冒险者的下体处，并稍稍用力向下压了压：“冒险者大人，现在你一定感到很屈辱吧？啊——我还感受到了你的兴奋，难道说你很乐在其中？”

冒险者的阴茎被鞋面的摩擦给予了最后一击，就这样射了出来，虽然在Greg的压迫之下流出的并不太顺畅。

Greg露出厌恶的表情，“这可是Bodger送我的鞋，就这样被你弄脏了。”

“你说，是不是该给我些赔礼呢？”Greg拿出上一个玩家提交的任务道具——一束鲜花，他从中选了一支花茎最为纤细的，说出了让还没从射精中缓过劲来的冒险者心惊肉跳的一句话：“把这个种在你身上你看怎么样？”

Greg并腿蹲在冒险者身边，另一只空闲着的手伸出去握住了冒险者已经软下来的阴茎，拿起鲜花对准尿道口一点点插了进去，并不光滑的表面划过内壁跟用针扎一样刺痛，还处于敏感状态的身体经这一刺激，冒险者无法抑制地哀鸣出声。

Greg看到冒险者周围的血泊还有继续扩大的趋势，于是查看了一下冒险者的血量，发现对方已经只剩下一层血皮，Greg庆幸还好自己及时地注意到了这一点，不然游戏还没结束主角就要下场了，他从口袋里翻找了一会，拿出了一瓶由各种树的枝叶制成的治疗药水，在冒险者面前摇了摇：“这个世界还有一个很神奇的地方，就是其实治疗药水不一定非要喝下去，只要它能融入你的体内就能达到治疗的效果。”他拔掉药瓶的塞子，将液体倒在了冒险者的阴茎上，滑腻的液体在手的摩挲之下发出粘稠的咕噜声，再加上指甲时不时划过马眼以及被花茎搅拌着的内壁，三重刺激让冒险者很快便第二次缴械。

冒险者张着口喘息，Greg趁着这个时候将还沾着精液的手伸进了他的口腔中来回搅动，前列腺液和植物制成的药水的味道混杂在一起，除了腥味他品尝不出第二种味道，强烈的荤腥感让他几欲呕吐。

“可别呕出来，我这可是在二次利用你浪费掉的治疗药水，要是你做出那样不像话的举动那可太没礼貌了不是吗。”

当然Greg也注意到治疗药水治愈伤口的速度貌似赶不上他流血的速度。

收回手的同时，Greg将鲜花从他体内抽了出来：“不过没事，游戏结束，主角可以下场了。”

Greg坐回到椅子上，翘着腿饶有兴趣地看着冒险者痛苦扭曲的样子，直到他因为血量清空而被强制下线。

Greg盯着手上和花枝上残余的白浊混合物，不免嫌弃地咂舌，他掏出另一块干布，将这些污秽擦拭干净。

“感谢这个异常的世界。”

被强制退出的冒险者回到现实世界过了许久仍惊魂未定，他打开好几次反馈界面最终又关闭，一方面是说不出口，另一方面是连他都无法说服自己这一切的发生是合乎逻辑的，更别说要让游戏客服相信，最后他不得不放弃，只想着以后再别碰这个邪门的游戏。

只是很多事常不如他所愿，几天后他一位平时经常示好但还没达成恋爱关系的同事竟然问他要不要一起组队做任务。  
他坐在游戏椅上思前想后，最终还是进入了游戏。

同事的角色已经在Honeywood等着他，而且正巧不巧站在NPC Greg的边上。

“你来啦，这里有个送信的任务正好顺路，如果你也还没做完这个任务的话就一起接了吧？”

冒险者的表情有些微的迟疑，他深吸了口气走上前去，Greg正微笑着看着他：“你好冒险者，这里有封信需要你送到……”

顺利地接下了任务，游戏商人Greg和以往一样正常，以至于让他怀疑起之前是不是真是自己做的一场梦。  
“祝您游玩愉快。”

这句话让他不寒而栗，因为正常情况下，他说的应该是“祝您旅途愉快。”

见到冒险者惊惧的眼神，Greg的嘴角上扬了一些。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 无论是日常被压迫的惨唧唧的Greg还是S到人设崩坏的Greg都很好吃，啊，赞美Greg。  
> 面对这么可爱的NPC还选择跳过对话实在是太残忍了，虽然是这么说但是我也是玩游戏使用Skip键十分高频率的玩家之一……对不起，我有罪。（小声：但下次还敢。  
> PS.如果有想看我日常废话或者想和我交流的，可以从我主页跳转至相关链接。


End file.
